


Blissful Lie

by KaoruShin



Category: Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PepperonyWeek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruShin/pseuds/KaoruShin
Summary: Tony made a mess again, and he dragged Pepper along. Fake Dating AU
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Planned this for Pepperony Week 2020 but I was too late. Anyway, not used to writing this way, forgive if it's lame. All the fake au I read are Pepper's fault. I know why but I thought I'd turn it around. Kinda weird yes, but Hope you enjoy it.

********************************  
He had been pacing the floor for the past hour. Back and forth to the kitchen. Up and down the stairs to the workshop. Deep in his thoughts. The Scotch on his hand is now diluted from the melted ice. It was not the first time he did this. To be exact, he had done worst.

Pepper had developed the ability to ignore his weird behaviors. Its what she had for lunch, and another round of it won't be entertained again. She kept her eyes on her laptop. The mails she received for the day was already giving her a headache. Last thing she needed was another Stark shenanigan. 

Finally, he stopped and sat across the living room table. Pepper did not bother to sneak a peek on what he was up to, but then...

"Potts", he called.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Still, she didn't take her eyes from reading her mails. She just wanted to finish. It's been a long day. 

"I'm really handsome, right?" At this point, it was instinct that made Pepper toll her eyes. What runs in his head was always a mystery, a mystery that Pepper learned to just set aside. She resumed replying to her mails then, but Tony did not let her hear the end of it. "Right? Potts... Potts... pepper? Pep? Peppe-"

"Mr. Stark, I am here as your secretary. Please only ask me things that are related your schedule, and other aspects of my work. Let's be professionals."

Tony became silent which was new to Pepper's ears. On her peripherals, she could tell he was tapping his foot and inspecting his nails. Then, he stood up. Pepper sighed in relief. 

Tony took steps towards the stairs but he suddenly stopped, "Potts, I did something"

'oh no', she immediately thought. "What is it, Mr. Stark?", Pepper closed her laptop, knowing her full attention was needed in what Tony was about to reveal. 

He popped a wide grin, and slid to the empty seat next to her, "it's a long story"

"Make it short", Pepper retorted. She could already feel the headache he will give her in just a few moments. She landed him an intense gaze, trying to read the playboy genius sitting right next to her. 

'god! He is--', she thought in response to his earlier question. Having to stare at his face so close made it undeniable. His brown Bambi eyes could charm any living being, his broad lips that made her wonder of its taste, and even his recently trimmed beard made him look so sexy. 

Pepper looked away, unable to bear another second of looking at every detail of his face. She swore her face felt so warm. She begged her body not to respond, but even without looking at a mirror, she knew she was blushing. 

"Ok!" He said with much zeal. He clasp his hands and looked deeply in her eyes. "Pepper Potts... I..." He took his time with every syllable, which only made Pepper uncomfortable.

"Mr. Stark, just tell me straight. You're killing me with this suspe-"

"Itoldeveryonewearedating"

"WHAT?!?!"  
===============================  
END of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga of Pepper Potts' misery continues... How and why she got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense. Enjoooooy!

==========================  
"And you must be Pepper Potts", said the tall man with brown wide eyes, thin lips and a clean shaven face and head, while offering her a handshake.

Blank. Pepper's mind was blank. She was spacing out at the worst possible time. She's stuck on a cruise for 3 days with a hundred strangers, and worst, she was Tony Stark's date. Nothing made sense. 

All she could think about was how and why she got there.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^(3 weeks earlier)^^^^^^^^^^^  
Just an hour ago he was the one pacing, now the table completely turned. If he thought he had heard all her sermons before, he was so wrong. Pepper was frantically walking back and forth the steps in front of Tony, waving her arms around, straining her neck muscles. 

It wasn't a new site for Tony. In the past decade that she had worked for him, Pepper had learned to be straight with Tony. She could tell him off when she needed to, she could pry anything from him when she wanted to. She was the only one capable, and that had made Tony very fond of her.

In her endless rambling, Tony was already fantasizing about other things. He tried to listen for the first 3 minutes but that's all his attention span gave him. Pepper was so in distress that she had not even noticed that Tony was already out of it. 

"What were you thinking! What were you thinking?!?! Dating?! Us?! You have done a LOT of outrageous things, and I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore but you still- are you even listening?!", Pepper had caught him scrolling thru his favorite restaurant's menu. 

"What? Who? Yes!" Tony sat up straight. He knew the mess he made. He knew it meant some crazy consequences. But hell, he's Tony Stark. He'll get away with it.

"Is everything a joke to you?" She strained, rolling her eyes after.

"Pep-"

"Have you not realized that what you said could hurt my credibility? Seriously, you're my boss! What would that make me?!"

"Pepper, it's really not that bad."

"Not THAT bad?! For you, maybe! But have you considered how it would affect me? I don't wanna be the girl who sleeps with her boss!"

"That came out wrong. What I meant is, it makes sense! we're together all the time. It's understandable if we fall in love with each other- ...Whi-which we don't." 

"We don't" She echoed, clearing what Tony just said. "Makes sense? Look, can you please just explain to me why you told all your college buddies that we are dating. I know Rhodey won't believe it but the rest, why?"

"Well... It was back in college, I made a stupid bet with my friends that I can commit to having a girlfriend. Of course with my reputation, that wasn't believable. Then when we talked recently because of the reunion, they brought it up... I kinda caved and told them I am dating someone... Someone being you"

"A bet? That's it? A bet! You don't wanna lose a bet, and hurt your man pride. You dragged me in for that! And of all the people- of all the woman you slept with, you chose me? Your assistant, Tony!"

"Well, if I'm gonna be bringing someone, I want to be at least attracted to her"

"And you're not 'attracted' to those women who are constantly chasing after you, willing to do everything you ask them to do, and would spread their legs for you which they did, and now you're telling me you're NOT even the slightest attracted to them?"

"Well no. Not that way. I mean, I have like- penis feelings for them. Boner. Hots. But I can't see myself dating them, even just pretending"

Hearing Tony say that, Pepper felt her throat dry up. What he said meant another, and part of her wanted to know the answer, "... And you can see yourself dating me?"

" I-... Well..."

Speechless. For the first time in history, he was speechless. No excuses. No smart come backs. Nothing. He had been caught with his guards down and now, she's asking him a question that he had always avoided over the years. 

Lucky for him, Pepper immediately retracted her question, "No! don't answer that. I just-, I don't even know what to think."

Looking at how confused, irritated, or even at lost Pepper was, Tony sighed. "Then don't", he said. His face drained down of emotions. "It's ok. I'll just make up an excuse or I don't know, tell the truth. I know it's stupid. It was an ass move for me. Unfair to you... I get it. I mean, I know you'd never date me. I'm-", Tony struggled to say the next one, "I'm not good guy to be in a relationship with."

"Tony, that's not what I meant." Pepper head her forehead, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Aren't you even bothered that people will think you're screwing your employee?"

"Oh I don't care. Pfft!" Tony laughed, "You're an amazing woman, Pepper. The best one I know... I'd date you"

Maybe it was the puppy eyes or the guilt tripping speech, but for some reason, Tony got Pepper to say, "Fine, I'll go, but you owe me... Big time!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(present)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Yes, this is Pepper Potts." Tony looked at Pepper and smiled, "my girlfriend".

Pepper shook hands with Tony's friend, "nice to meet you! I'm Pepper-...", she said. But then she took the deepest breath of her life. One that she needed in order to say the words, "Tony's girlfriend".  
=============================  
End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! Id love to know your thoughts cuz I'm not used to this style of writing. If I'm making you confused, tell me. Thanks!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Night...

============================  
"Quite a mouthful, huh? Saying that I'm your boyfriend." His voice sounded deeper than his usual. He haven't taken his eyes off her since they arrived at the ship deck. Maybe it was the bright moonlight that made her glow, or maybe it was just her. He didn't know the answer, but it didn't matter. He still won't let the moment slip by.

They had survived the pouring rain of questions about their 'new found love' for about an hour. Making up stories in sync became their talent, but Both needed some air, and so Tony excused him and Pepper from their adoring crowd and headed for the ship's deck. "Don't worry. Once Rhodey arrives I'm pretty sure it will get easier." At last, Tony looked away, "At least we can just laugh it off"

Little did Tony know, that was what's running in Pepper's mind. Rhodes is coming...

"Yeah. Sure. I mean, how's-" she sweeped some hair strands that were poking her eyes. The subtle trembling of her hands were a bit too obvious for a man who had been staring at her. "Where-, uhh...where is he anyway?", And the sound of nervousness in her voice was unforgiving. 

Tony had a sip of his whiskey and leaned back against the ship's railing. "He had to be in some mission. He'll arrive late. Probably tomorrow night... Would you like another drink?"

"Uhm, no. I think I had enough drinks for tonight. Thank you" 

Tony faced Pepper and came a little closer. He knew Pepper well enough. He had noticed the slight change in her behavior, and he didn't like it. "MMMnnn... Potts, are you scared that a little more booze will make the night a little more fun?"

The smirk on his face only made Pepper push his face away. "no! God no. Try awkward"

That was a better answer. The fact that she was completely honest with him again, even when telling him that she wasn't comfortable, made Tony feel a little more at ease. "Awkward? Tonight wasn't awkward" Tony protested, "I'd say tonight was fun. It's like role playing but not in bed"

"Not awkward, huh?" Pepper cocked a brow and crossed her arms. This behavior pasted a little smile on Tony's face. This look was the Pepper he knew. Strong. Confident. Not all baffled. "May I remind you what happened not too long ago?"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(Not too long ago)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"You know, we never thought someone would actually get Tony to commit."said Andrew, the guy from earlier. They were all seated in a round table, eating dinner. Everyone is in their fancy clothes. Tony is in his black tux and Pepper on her black, off shoulder dress. 

Pepper let out a soft laugh, "yeah. I didn't thought of it too". She looked at Tony with such a sarcastic expression on her face. "I mean who would, right 'Honey'?"

Tony, trying so hard to swallow his pent up laughter, "yes! Definitely. A shocker. Even I couldn't have thought of that!"

"Oh really? Then why did you!" Pepper pinched Tony's arm, biting her lower lip as if begging for a logical explanation. 

Tony held her hand that was on his skin. "Well... Because I love you"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^(present)^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hey! That's not awkward. That was gold. A classic. I should be a screenwriter", Tony once again debated. "But seriously, We are 'dating' Potts. We should look gooey and romantic like those guys in there. We don't want them sniffing around." He took another sip before he continued, "and if you think that's awkward. Try later tonight when we share the room"

"Oh don't remind me. I'm already feeling the need to shower twice"

"Wow! Rude... I'll have you know I'm very clean... Sometimes. When I'm not covered by grease, nor sharing sweat with another human of the opposite sex. Unless, you-"

"No!" Pepper interrupted, raising her finger up in the air between them. "No unless. You are clean and will remain clean for the rest of the weekend."

"If you say so. Anyway, let's head back so put on the sweet, nauseating girlfriend face."

"You go ahead"

"I don't think so, Ms. Potts." Tony took hold her her hand and placed it on his arm. "Afterall, the music is really lovely. I think it's time for a dance." Tony gave Pepper a naughty little wink, and the 'couple' rejoined the party. 

The hours became late, and the party had died down. Tony sworn Pepper had already yawn more than he can count. She must be exhausted. Pretending to be a genius, playboy, and on top of that, her boss's girlfriend must have worn her out. One thing that she would never admit throughout her stay as his secretary was that she's exhausted, but Tony had grown a liking to how her eyes glisten when she's tired.

"Are you sure it's ok to leave? Don't you want to stay with your friends more? It's been 20 years. I can find the room by myself?", She said as they climbed the stairs to where their room is.

"Like I'd miss out of my first night sleeping with you". Tony teased with a charming Stark smirk. 

A smirk that Pepper had been used to, "Oh like I'd let you have a taste"

"You don't know who you're dealing with here, Ms. Potts. I always get my yes."

"Ah yes... That's why you're what? Having your assistant play house with you. Sure! I bet you do always get the yes"

They reached their room, and found their luggage inside. All perfectly well. Tony, a gentleman that he was(whuuut), let Pepper use the bathroom first. While he took a sighting of the ocean outside. 

The cool breeze and the gentle sound of the waves were perfect. The sky was dark with stars within a hand's count.

By the time Pepper got out, Tony was still standing by the balcony with a glass of scotch in his hand. With the wind rustling his hair, and the moonlight reflecting on his eyes. The gentle smile on his face as he saw her... Pepper felt her heart racing. 

'Tony' her mind called what her lips couldn't say. She stole her eyes from him, and looked at the bed where they'll be spending the night. It was a king sized, but she asked if that was enough. 

It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She was scared that she couldn't trust herself. She's been in love with this man for 6 years. She had admitted that to herself, and had kept burying it deep, too deep that she had convinced herself it was a bluff. But no matter how much she tried, it kept coming back. 

"All done? So this is what you look like when you're about to sleep? Not bad!", Tony played. He stepped into their room and closed the glass door, but he received nothing but a nod from Pepper. He popped a quick grin and took the last gulp on his drink.

"Guess it's my turn", Tony said as he picked up some clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. Pepper sat down on the bed, trying to take it all in. To calm herself and survive the night.

"Come on, Pepper. You got through answering stupid questions all night and you can't sleep in the same bed? Get a grip!" Somehow, her monologue plus a few deep breaths helped. She got under the sheet and fluffed the pillow. 

She was in complete silence, imagining every outcome possible; sleeping heavily that she snores all night and turns him off forever, not sleeping enough and looking like a complete zombie tomorrow, or lastly, one that she couldn't even get her self to say, calling it as 'the worst'.

That silence was broken when Tony came out. He had changed into his regular clothes, a black shirt with a baggy cargo pants, but minus the stains and stench of grease. The everyday look of Tony Stark. That look... That familiar look... That look that only she had watched a thousand time... The one she fell in love with. 

Tony saw her lying in bed, looking at him. She was so beautiful with her blonde hair framing her face, her calming deep blue eyes, and the covers that took the shape of her body. 

Tony had felt that jolt in his body. It wasn't a good sign, but he knew if he made a single mistake, he would lose her for good. How he wished he could, but she was the only the gamble he can't play.

Tony walked towards the otherside, with Pepper's eyes following him with every step. He knelt down on the bed, leaned forward and smiled "goodnight, Ms. Potts".

He grabbed the extra pillow and sheet, and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Pepper sat up.

"I dragged you into this mess. I owe you." Tony laid down on the couch, still smiling at Pepper. 

Despite being embarrassed that her boss is on the couch, Pepper was relieved. There was no point going through that cliché romcom scene where the man offers to sleep on the couch, the woman forces him into the bed and they wake up holding each other. No. They were a lot of things, but a cliché romantic comedy isn't one of them.

She laid down, back against Tony. She tried her best to get some sleep as soon as she could, but it was her failure. Finally, she turned to find him still awake. "Can't sleep? If you're uncomfortable-"

"No" Tony stopped her immediately, "I'm fine here. It's just-, I don't mind being here, I mean--, here-, y'know...On the couch". He hated himself for sounding like an idiot, but he was ready to admit that he was beyond nervous. He could easily just look away, but there was no point wasting time.

Pepper did not say another word. They stayed where they were, seperate but somehow together, with Pepper on the bed and Tony on the couch, just watching each other.  
========================  
End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

============================================================  
"Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours" -Lifetime by Ben&Ben  
===============================================================  
The world seems so blurry. She couldn't make the faces of the people watching her, the muffled rhythm was nearly inaudible. Nothing made sense, but nothing else mattered.

He held her closely, her hand near his beating heart. Their eyes doesn't seem to change its course. Stuck on her. Stuck on him. The smooth swaying of their bodies, their feet in sync. 

"Pep... I-"

But then, she woke up. 

She wondered why she dreamed of the night before. Her dance with Tony before they retreated to their room. 

She looked around, the room was still silent. The rising sun was peeping through the curtains of their window, and Tony... He was lying on the couch, blanket covered to his chest, with an arm covering his eyes. 

The clock said '6:18'. If it was any other day, she had overslept for 18 minutes but it was no ordinary day. Pepper used the chance to freshen up, change into her day's clothes which was a dark blue sundress, the perfect clothes for a little fun under the sun. 

'7:00' the clock showed. They were supposed to meet at 8 for breakfast, but Tony was still sound asleep. The starring contest he and Pepper had must be the culprit, but they do have to go.  
******************************************  
"Oh there they are!" Ryan, another one of Tony's friends, waved at Tony and Pepper who had arrived 20 minutes late than schedule. They were hand in hand, with Tony whispering in Pepper's ear, and Pepper giggling to it. Every eye that saw them thought of the same thing... that they are in love.

"You look like someone's trying to eat you alive, Potts." Tony whispered with a smirk.

"Well, that's how it feel, Mr. Tony Stark! I can't believe you'd ask me that. I thought it was clear that-"

"Good morning, everyone!" Tony interrupted. Pepper sighed loudly when she was completely ignored, but Tony struggled with all his might to fight off the urge for his lips to curl up. He sped up to the empty chair instead, and pulled it back, offering the seat to his fake girlfriend. 

"Looks like someone had lost a few hours of sleep" Andrew teased. Tony sat down next to Pepper and called the waiter for a menu. 

"Oh yeah. More than a few, right honey?" Pepper wanted to punch Tony on the throat for making such a comment but that would mean even more trouble on their part. She just popped a smile, denying the fact that she was blushing.

They finished their meal quickly, retreating to the deck for some fun. They spent the morning playing shuffleboard which Pepper won, rough housing around like children, and followed by a lovely chat while strolling and enjoying the waves. 

Late did they noticed that their hands had been intertwined for longer than they had planned. 

'We had been holding each other for more than an hour now', Pepper thought. She immediately tried to free her hand but Tony held it tighter, giving Pepper a suspicious look. Eyes squinted. Nostrils flared. Lip bitten. 

"I don't want to." Tony muttered.

"What?" Pepper stopped pulling away to give her attention more on listening to Tony, But Tony raised their hands, hiding a smile behind it. "these", He said. "I'm enjoying it so bear with it a little more, ms. Potts"

"Tony, I'm not-... I'm not comfortable. It's hurting me", she said with her cheeks gaining a reddish hue. Tony responded with an immediate withdrawal. He tucked his hands in his pockets and continued walking with his head down, leaving Pepper at the spot where he let go. 

She watched his back as it grew distant from her. Somehow, she felt a mild ache on her chest. "It's not real", she told herself, followed by the fragmented images in her head, images of the life she had out of that boat... The life she'll have to go back to. 

The dance,  
The night they spent engulfed by each other's eyes,  
The sensation of his hand in hers...

Fake. Pretend. Scripted... A lie.

The truth is he is her boss  
The truth is he loves sleeping with random women and never calling them again  
The truth is she's in love... but he was the wish that she can't make.

And that truth she can't lie about.

"Aren't you coming?". She must have spaced out longer than she had felt. Tony was looking at her, waiting a few steps ahead. "It's really sunny. Would be fun to go for a splash."

"Yes, I'm coming. I just... Spaced out."

Tony popped a smile and shrugged. "That's new. Didn't know Pepper Potts gets distracted. Anyway, let's hurry. It's so hot. I wanna go for a dip... And besides, this will be the highlight of our stay."

"Highlight of our st- oh dear lord!" Pepper paced up with a clenched fist and engorged veins, leaving Tony behind.

"What?! It's the first time I'll see you in a bathing suit, Pepper! You have to give me this one!" Tony laughed as he tried to catch up with Pepper, with it was futile.  
*********************************  
Pepper agreed that it was the highlight of their stay, but for a different reason. The sun was perfect, with mix of the ocean breeze and mild swaying of the waves. To top it all off, the sound of the ocean was like music. 

She laid down quietly, letting the sun heat up her skin. But her peace was then shattered.

"That was some good water." Tony sat down on the edge of the poolbench that Pepper was on. He was still dripping of pool water and catching his breath. "You sure you don't wanna dive in yet? The water is so cool."

"I will in a bit." Pepper raised Tony's sunglasses that she was using, "I just want to relax first. Go have fun"

Tony paused for a moment, looking at people enjoying themselves at the pool. He then looked back at Pepper, just taking in how she was at that very moment. "I think I'll stay here a bit"

"Please, I insist you go have fun"

"I am having fun", he said with a smirk. With how his eyes danced, Pepper knew what was in his mind.

Pepper cocked a brow and crossed her arms, giving Tony the look that she had given him a thousand times. "Mr. Stark, don't make me hurt you"

Tony raised his hands in the air, claiming innocence but Pepper, of all people, knew he wasn't. "I would like something to drink, please."

"Mmmn... Is that an errand or you're just trying to get rid of me?"

"Well, you are my boyfriend, aren't you? I want a drink, 'honey'." It was then Pepper's turn to have a little naughty smirk. 

"Boyfriend", he repeated. A single word gave more to him that he expected. She had said it again and again for the past days, but he couldn't get used to it. Every single time, he felt his heart leap and his lips curl involuntarily. With that, Tony stood up with a small nod, "Will that be all, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper could not help but smile. "That would be all, Mr. Stark". A minute later, he returned with a cool glass of fruit shake. No strawberries. Tony had checked twice.

The afternoon sped right by with both Tony and Pepper enjoying the pool with friends. Night came uninvited, and all needed to head back to their room before they catch a cold. 

Much like the night before, Pepper showered first. When Tony finished, she was no longer there. She wasn't even in the balcony. He wondered where she could have gone. He called her phone but she left it behind. Clueless, he decided to just wait for her but an hour flew by, nothing. 

He headed out of the room in search of her, but even their companions haven't seen her. A hint of worry started to get in Tony's head. "Where could she be?", He kept wandering around hoping to find her. Fortunately, he did.

She was standing by the edge of the ship's deck. The same spot where they ran to, to get away from their adoring crowd the previous night. She was just looking up, feeling the wind brush her face. 

"It's cold tonight", Tony said as he approached her. "You shouldn't be out"

Pepper turned, just as Tony reached a step away from her. He took his jacket off, and wrapped her with it. "Can't have you sneezing around now, can we?"

"Thank you... And you shouldn't have come to look for me. I'm just stargazing. You should headback. I'll come soon"

"..." Tony did not say a word. He just kept his eyes on her. Not moving. Barely even blinking.

"What?" Pepper asked. She felt as if she wanted to melt by the way he looked at her. A great look, but she knew it would not mean as what she wanted it to mean. She turned her head to the ocean, watching it mirror the moon. It was beautiful... A little too beautiful.

That perfection...she called it a lie.

"Is it hard to pretend to like me?" Tony asked too suddenly, making Pepper look back at him. He looked different, but Pepper could not tell what changed.

His question...

"I'm asking you, Pepper...Is it hard to pretend to like me?"

She didn't know...

"Tony, I-... Tony-... I'm-.. I don't-..."

Suddenly, Tony kissed her.

His lips tightly pressed on hers. His hands held her closer than he ever did before.  
He had been dreaming of the day he would finally hold her, and now, He felt alive for the first time in years.

As for Pepper, she felt her body melt in his arms. Her lips welcomed him without hesitation, her body responding beyond her control. She wanted it to last, but her heart was uneasy. Confused. Happy. Scared. Breathless.

Was it a spur of the moment? ...An impulse? ...A lie?

"Tony-" Pepper pulled away. Their kiss broke off but Tony kept a firm hold of her. Just kept her in his arms. Just a moment longer. 

"Pepper," he was ready. "Pepper, I-", ready for a moment of weakness and strength combined. A moment that would make everything sensible. Ready to finally admit he's in love with her.

"Tony, there you are! I've been loo-", a familiar voice came from behind him. Tony immediately let go of Pepper, facing their intruder. 

"R-rhodey" Pepper called. Rhodey looked at both of them, trying to understand what was happening. What he just interrupted. But before he could even apologize, Pepper pushed Tony off further, and ran away thinking of what Rhodey saw, what Tony did, and what she felt.

Their lie.

Now that Rhodey is here... Now that they had kissed... Now that she had felt it... 

it becomes too real.  
============================================================  
End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their last night together. With the deal coming to a close, would they stop pretending?

=================================  
"I was scared to lose you then, but secrets turn into regrets"-Lifetime by Ben&Ben  
=================================  
"I kissed her"

"You kissed her"

"I kissed her... For fuck's sake, Rhodey!" Tony jumped off his seat and walked towards the ship railing, firmly gripping the cold metal as if that would relieve the tension in him. "I kissed her. Pepper. I kissed Pepper!"

Tony was beyond panicking, and Rhodey found it amusing how a single woman can do so much on his eccentric best friend. He used to be stonecold, not giving a shit what women would say about him by the end of the day, as long as he got a great time in bed. This was new even for Rhodey

With a wide grin on his face, Rhodey stood next to him, watching Tony. "Haha! I can't believe it! The great genius, playboy is love stuck! The look on your face, I'm so glad I came"

Tony cocked a brow with a frown at him, "I'm serious here. This is Pepper we're talking about."

"Exactly!" Rhodey took a sip of his ice cold beer, "it's Pepper. It's not like it's news that you're in love with her. The only question now if she'll drop her I-dont-date-with-people-I-work-with rule."

"Obviously she won't and-- wait! What do you mean it's not news that I'm in love with her?! And point be made, who said I'm in love with her?!"

"Dude, you're way too obvious! Don't act surprised that everyone knows. You're in denial, yes but I've been watching you two for a decade and you think I didn't notice? You look at her and it's like you don't notice everything anymore. Same goes for her to you, if I'll be honest."

"Really?! You think she likes me? I mean--... No! She can't like me. You've seen the parade of women I pass in front of her. How can anyone like that? She's fantastic, I'm... " Tony sighed and dropped his head into his hands. 

"You're what?" 

"I'm... " Tony paused, thinking of everything Pepper is. The look on her face when she's trying to get him up every morning, the sound of her voice when she calls his name, the way she walks, smiles... Breathes. Everything. Down to every detail. The strands of hair poking her eyes after he had driven her mad for the day. The sound of her heels clicking as she descends the stairs to the workshop. All of it defined Pepper, and he couldn't come up with a single thing he'd change. 

"Rhodey, I don't know..."

it was true that even Tony noticed how his world stops whenever it's Pepper, but he had never opened his heart to anyone before.

"I-... Maybe, I don't know." He repeated, "-All I know is I FUCKING kissed her without permission! She probably despise me now!"

"Tony, calm down." Rhodey grabbed his friend by his shoulders and pushed him back onto his seat. "Pepper is a rational woman. I'm sure she would talk to you about this. She probably just panicked because I saw it. Ha! I saw it! You two look like two seals fighting for a grape!"

"Shut up! I'll beat you to death!"

"Dude, you don't stand a chance"  
*********************(Meanwhile)**********************  
She had ran to the other end of the ship. Her chest was heaving. She was thirsty for both oxygen and water and she's covered with sweat. She finally sat down, fist against her heart. "What the hell was that?", She muttered between breaths.

"Oh god! We kissed, and Rhodey saw! For fuck's sake!" 

She covered her face with her hands and kept grunting. She could still picture the look on his eyes as he asked if it was hard to pretend to like him; She could still feel the warmth of his body pressed against her; and the taste of his lips lingered in hers.

"Tony... What am I gonna do?"  
*******************(Later than night)********************  
"Are you sure you wanna sleep at my couch?" Rhodey asked while fluffing his pillow.

"I can share the bed with you if you want. I don't mind cuddling but thats the farthest I can go, buddy"

"I wouldn't date you even if I was gay. I mean, won't it be good to go talk to Pepper and not run away from the mess you made?"

Tony laid down the couch and covered his eyes with his arm, "I already caused too much stress to her today. I think it's best I give her time. She won't feel comfortable if we stay in the same room"

"I'm surprised she even survived the first night with you but anyway, lights out. I'm tired" Rhodey turned off the lamps, and so did Tony. 

Hours passed, Rhodey was sound asleep but Tony just kept turning. Sleep just won't come to a man who's heart was pounding in both anxiety and joy. He was worried for how Pepper took it, but there was no denying he was happy to have finally kissed the woman of his dreams. 

Little did he know, Pepper stayed on the ship deck that night. She just watched the stars pass by, thinking of what tomorrow would be like. Would she be able to look Tony in the eyes? Would he have an excuse for what he did? Uncertainties that were too puzzling. But one of the thoughts she couldn't push away was, if she stayed, how would they be tomorrow?

Would they still be pretending?

What ifs... She dozed off thinking of nothing but 'what if's.

With Pepper under the stars, and with Tony staying with Rhodey, The room they kept them together the previous night, the space that brought them a little closer to admitting to themselves that they have feelings for the other... was empty. Silent. Nothing like their puzzled minds.  
*******************(The next day)****************  
Tony headed to their room early. He needed to get dressed before everyone wakes up and starts asking questions of why he and Pepper did not spend the night together, but as he tried to find the keys in his pockets, Pepper arrived. 

"Pep", he had felt his chest pounding. His mind raced through possible responses. Will she ignore him? Will she slap him? Will she ask him for 'the talk'? He nibbled on his lower lip while waiting for the answer, but Pepper looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark", she said. 

Pretend things never happened was the right answer, but Tony wasn't satisfied nor relieved. It was the last thing he thought Pepper would do.

"About last night-", he started but Pepper raced a hand at him. 

"No. Please... I just want to finish what we agreed on. Tomorrow we go home, we move on from all of these", Pepper said.

Tony had then noticed how she was still in the clothes that she wore from last night. It was only then that it came to him that neither him nor Pepper had returned to their room. "Where did you sleep last night?"

But Pepper ignored his question. She opened the door to their room and came in. First thing she did was get some clothes and excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Tony alone and wondering.

When Pepper got out, Tony was no longer there. She was somehow relieved, and finally let herself melt into the bed. 

Meanwhile, Tony met up with Rhodey and their two college friends, Ryan and Andrew. Their gang was finally complete after many years of living in different parts of the world. 

They filled their bellies with coffee and bread for breakfast. Talking about how they used to be, telling stories of how life had treated each of them while they were apart. Each had earned a name for their chosen field. Despite the long road, they felt as close as ever.

"How about you, Stark? Any big plans coming soon?" Andrew asked.

"Uhhh... I don't think so. I mean, we're expanding Stark Industries."

"really? That's great... And Pepper?"

Andrew's question took Tony by surprise. He had tried to keep his mind off the fact that he had screwed up everything. He hated just letting things go, but it was Pepper's request. He didn't want to make it any more difficult for her, and so forget it happened became the plan. "Pepper?"

"Come on, Tony. You and Pepper aren't getting younger, and you look like she got to you deep. Don't you think it's time to pop the big question?" Ryan said. 

Rhodey looked at Tony, waiting patiently of his answer. He had noticed the shift in Tony's expression when she was brought up. Not knowing what Tony and Pepper agreed on, he could guess it did not turn out as Tony had hoped.

"I uhh--... We've been dating for a few months. It's too early to say."

"What's too early to say?" Rhodey interrupted, gaining a killer glare from Tony, but he did not gave in from subtle threats. "She's in love with you, and you two known each other for years. Why? Are you second guessing Pepper?"

"Well, I dont-"

"I agree with Rhodey!" Said Ryan, "You should take a step. Man up and take risk...unless you do have second thoughts."

'Second thoughts?', he asked himself. He wondered what was holding him back from her. Was he afraid of being rejected? Was he scared of finally admitting that how he lived was a coping mechanism? Or was he doubting himself, afraid to hurt Pepper and completely lose her if things didn't turn out?

But then, the years that had passed came back to him. How she stood behind him through it all. As he reaped the benefit of destruction. As he paraded every woman pass by her. As he puked out every ounce of alcohol he ingested. She had seen his worst. He wondered why, but it didn't matter... she stayed.

"I'm not." Tony smiled as if everything became clearer than ever before. "It's her... It's always been her."

Noone else.  
******************************************  
Pepper arrived at the ship's casino floor, finding Tony and his friends playing. He looked like he was having fun. Nervous, she still gathered the courage to sit next to him which took Tony by surprise.

"Pepper", Tony called. He watched every detail of her. Was she mad? Anxious? No. Tony saw the confident glowing Pepper.

"Hey, Ms. Potts." Andrew greeted. "Glad you can join us. I was starting to think Tony scared you off"

Tony leaned in closer. "Did I?", He asked but Pepper could not answer. The air started to feel colder, and everyone were sharing looks. 

"Anyone would be scared of Tony. Give her credit. She lasted this long" Rhodey said, taking the attention off Pepper and Tony. Pepper could not emphasized how thankful she was to Rhodey for saving her from the awkward silence. Meanwhile Tony leaned back, unsatisfied of still having questions in his head. For the moment, he just decided to try and avoid making Pepper even more uncomfortable. 

The day continued, Pepper kept her promise. She was not the type to back out from her words despite how challenging things turn out for her. She continued to pretend being Tony's girlfriend despite the awkwardness that lurks between them. She held his hand, called him endearingly, and stayed with him. All the things that she knew others would want to see, despite the efforts, the people around them had taken a notice of the change in their behaviors. Tony was no longer smiling, and Pepper barely looked at him. They figured it was just a little lover's spat, and they chose not to dwell on the matter, which was a relief for both parties. 

The night came, Pepper and Tony had returned to their room, only making the heaviness of the air around them far more worse. Pepper kept her distance, Tony kept his silence. Each second dragged beyong tolerable, and Tony couldn't take it anymore. 

"I can just sleep with Rhodey, if you want", Tony said from across the bed. He didn't get an immediate response from Pepper, but eventually, she shook her head and took a deep breath. She faced Tony, looking straight at him. 

"Tony, no. I don't want this to go on. I just want us to go back to normal."

"Normal" Tony echoed. Her simple words sounded foreign, "And how would you define normal? What's normal in your vocabulary, Potts?" 

Pepper sighed loudly knowing Tony would not let go of any issues easily. "Normal-..." she hesitated, but there was no point in making herself believe that a single 3 days vacation was enough to change everything. "Normal means You're my boss, and I'm-, I'm just your assistant. What happened, it's a mistake. I'm sure you just got carried away, we were both drunk. This whole act-... This lie, It just got it your head. In our heads! There's no way you actually like-"

"Ok", Tony interrupted. "Normal. I can do normal". He wanted her to stop. It all became clear, true that they are in love or not, there was no future beyond the time they promised to be in that boat. They're clock is ticking, and they are reaching the deadline. "Once this cruise ends, the deal is over. We go back to our normal. That's by morning, Pepper. I get one more night with you."

"Tony, don't. Don't even try anything please. I can't deal with that anymore"

"I won't. I'm not crazy." Tony walked towards Pepper, "I-... I just want to take a stroll alone with you. Please?" He reached out her hand. His brown eyes begged her to take it. 

"Fine, I did promise you until we get off this cruise." Pepper held Tony's hand and they headed out to the ship's deck, the spot where they shared a kiss. 

"Why are we here?", Pepper asked. She hoped she didn't have to relive that part of their vacation, yet here is Tony bringing her exactly where it happened. She wondered what was going on in that head of his. 

"Because-" Tony let go of Pepper's hand. "Because Pepper, it's really nice and cold. Thought you love the stars here. You've been staring at them for the past 2 nights."

"Yeah, I do." Pepper watched the stars twinkle. Somehow, she felt her body relaxed. The tension between them had slipped away. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the cold night breeze that brushed against her skin. Feeling the motion of the ocean. And lastly, Tony's kiss on her forehead. 

"Tony", She said as her eyes opened, seeing Tony standing in front of her. He smiled gently and let the sparkle in his eyes tell his story.

Pepper leaned in, and so did Tony. Feeling her breath grace his skin, her head pressed against his. 

"I promised. I won't. That's as far as I go." Tony muttered, earning a nod from Pepper.

Afterwards, Tony and Pepper sat down, talked for hours and hours, laughing with and at each other. It was just as they planned. To be like it never happened. To be 'normal'. Enjoying each other's company, both wishing in their heads that the clock would never strike midnight, but it wasn't a fantasy. It was time to go home. 

"You ready? Everything packed?"

"Yeah! I think that's all of it."

Tony carried Pepper's bags. They met their friends for farewells, waving at each other as the distance between them grew. One by one, they left. Rhodey had to go first. He had to be somewhere else. Andrew was second, and Ryan left the 'couple' last. 

Tony drove Pepper to her home. It was the last part of their deal. The car ride was not as easy as the night before. Both wished he could make the trip longer, but were also relieved it was over. 

The days had been fun... Exhausting... Confusing... All in all, a rollercoaster. But the lies had finally stopped. The deal was done. 

There's no longer a need to pretend. 

"This is my stop, Mr. Stark." Pepper smiled at Tony as she held the door handle. "It's been fun. Thank you"

"I should be thanking you. I owe you now" Tony said. He looked at Pepper's apartment building, trying to hide his eyes from Pepper. His eyes that could not lie. Not to her.

"I'll see you then", Pepper stepped out of his car and walked towards her building entrance.

Suddenly... 

"Pepper, wait-", Tony had stepped out of his car. Pepper turned and saw the look of pleading in his eyes. The way his chest heaved made her aware of the battle inside his head. 

"Tony-"

"Pepper, listen to me first... Pepper, I-" 

"Pepper" Tony turned around to the voice from behind him. A voice calling her. A voice that took her attention off of him... A voice of a man he had never seen before.  
=======================================  
End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a man he had never seen before turns the whole world upside down.

==================================  
"Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more"-Lifetime by Ben&Ben  
==================================  
Everyone wants a happy ending...

"Pepper, wait-"

That last minute pull before the edge of the cliff...  
That last minute escape from a burning structure...  
That flicker of light when death approachea...

"Tony-"

"Pepper, listen to me first..."

If life's movie... Then Maybe...just maybe...

"Pepper, I-"

... One last kiss before the credits roll.

"Pepper"

"D-Daniel?"  
====================  
Chapter 6  
====================  
"Tony" 

"Tony..."

"Tony!" 

"Ms. Potts, Please don't turn down my music", Tony lifted his face shield off as he turned to face Pepper. He's covered with stain and stench of grease again. The usual Tony. The Tony before that boat ride... The Tony that Pepper would call as his "normal".

"Maybe I won't if you stop ignoring me, Mr. Stark", Pepper stated while her eyes skim through the yellow legal pad in her hand. 

"I wasn't. I was-" Tony watched every detail of Pepper as her eyes were away from him. Mesmerized, the genius almost lost his words. He swallowed the tension that built up in his throat before he was able to speak again. "... Busy. I was busy." 

Pepper lowered her legal pad and looked back her boss. "And I am in overtime. I finished arranging all your meetings and other paperwork's due today so, I'd like to go home now.", She said without blinking an eye at Tony. 

"Uhm... No" Tony stood up and headed for his wine case, Ready to receiving Pepper's protest. 

"Mr. Stark! I am only bound by contract to-"

"Would you like a drink?" Tony opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine, and checked out it's label. He popped it open before facing Pepper again. " I'm not gonna let you get drunk but, I don't know. Want one?", Tony asked while he poured some into the a glass. 

"No, thank you. I would like to go home now, so would that be all?"

Tony took a sip, intending to prolong the time that Pepper stayed. He had an idea of what's happening, and quite frankly, he wasn't a fan. "Why are you in a rush? What? You got plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do"

Tony took another big gulp, knowing he was approaching to something inevitable. "I don't like it when you have plans", he admitted yet anxious of what Pepper's actions meant. 

"I'm allowed to have plans."

"A date?". Scared of the answer, he gulped every drop of wine left in his glass. He turned his back against Pepper, hoping he could hide the truth from her. 

"And I'm allowed to date. Goodnight, Mr. Stark." The answer that he dreaded. Pepper left regardless of Tony's whims, making Tony remember the night before...  
*************(Previous night)************  
"D-Daniel" 

a name Tony never heard from Pepper. 

"what are you doing here?" Pepper looked surprised enough for Tony to tell this was not part of any scheme. Tony exchanged looks with Pepper, as if telepathically, they could explain to one another what's going on.

"Hey", Daniel said.Tony examined every inch of him as he took his steps towards Pepper. 

It was as if Tony was researching for a flaw... His dark complexion, His fixed up black hair, wide emerald eyes, nubian nose and broad lips, and even his tall muscular form. The man was an Adonis. Tony felt his throat tighten up. 

Already annoyed by his presence, each detail of him made Tony cringe. He knew that the man who took her attention away from him would be a source of a headache. 

"I knew you'd get home today from your business trip so I thought I'd surprise you", the guy said, with Tony glaring at each with each word.

"Yes. Its.. I'm here. Home now". Tony couldn't help but notice the lip-bitten smile that Pepper was forcing to hide. Worst was when Daniel took her hands and kissed them. He felt the rush of blood in his head as it boil even more until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ehem!" Tony coughed loudly. Both Pepper and Daniel turned to him before he popped me a grin. 

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners-" Pepper swept some hair off her face as her other hand pointed at Tony. "Daniel, this is Mr. Stark. He's my boss." Then Pepper turned to face Tony. "Mr. Stark, this is Daniel Bryans... My friend"

"Friend" Tony smirked. "I never seen someone be so excited for a friend coming home that he'd be here waiting for her by her door." Tony looked at Daniel, "How does that one work for you?" 

"Tony!", Pepper called him out.

Daniel returned only a smile, but did not utter a single world to Tony. Instead, he returned his focus on Pepper. 

"Uhm... Well, thank you for the ride home, Mr. Stark. Please excuse us."

Tony watched Pepper took Daniel's hand and left him alone on the streets as they retreated to her building.

Tony waved goodbye but she did not look back. His vision started to blur and his throat tightened. His chest started to hurt.

He sadly smiled... For the first time in his life, he knew exactly what he wanted. He acknowledged the fact that someone else was the center of his universe.

... But the joke was on him.  
*****************(Present)****************  
Tony took a deep breath as if he could exhale all the pain in his chest. He threw the small towel he was using to wipe his hand off before he headed upstairs. He could only think one thing to do. "JARVIS, call people up... It's time for a party!"

Not long after, his house was filled with people he doesn't even know. His usual scene. The tables were filled with booze, the couch were occupied by people making out, and the air was taken by a loud banging of the party music. 

As for Tony, he has both of his arms wrapped around two beautiful women. 

He looked around, trying to find a familiar face but nothing. He was amongst strangers. A house full of people, how someone could still feel alone was the question in his head. But he was used to it, it was his life. His normal.

"Wanna take this upstairs?", Tony asked both of his night's conquest. The ladies took his offer without even a slight hesitation. Hearing them say yes immediately, Tony could not help but compare them to her. 

How she was the only one who told him 'no' for times he couldn't even count anymore. How she stayed as professional as she was with each of his tricks and toys. She was different. He wanted that. He wanted her.

"Why don't you two lovely ladies head to my room on the second floor? I'll be there in a minute", he said. Both ladies did as he instructed. Tony made his way to his fridge, opening another bottle of scotch.

"Clearly I'm not drunk enough yet", he muttered to himself. He was still thinking of her. A guilty pleasure he can't afford. To switch off his brain, he tried to drown it in all the liquor he could possibly intake. But before he could...

"What are you doing?"

Tony turned and see it was Rhodey standing behind him.

"Hey there, Rhodey! Didn't know you're back. That was fast", Tony said. "And glad you came! I don't even know a single soul. They're all-" Tony suddenly started laughing. "I got people in my house Rhodey. Women 10 out of 10. Hot, sexy women! I don't know them, Rhodey!" he still laughed without making sense.

"Clearly, you're drunk." Rhodey sat down next to him and took half empty bottle of scotch from Tony's hand. "I'm surprised to find out you threw a party. I really thought that after the whole cruise thing-" Rhodey took a sip and shook his head. "I don't know, that maybe I'd see some changes"

"Changes? On what? Me? That won't ever happen... Besides!" Tony grabbed the bottle back from his friend. "She's on a date as we speak"

"Date?" Rhodey repeated. "With who?"

"Some guy named Daniel. I think Pepper likes him. He looks nice. He had this nice creepy trench coat" 

"A trench coat? How's that gonna make Pepper like him?"

"I don't know. He's just this good looking guy. He probably don't treat women like toys. He probably don't have trust issues, and he probably is NOT like me. Opposite of me! So yeah. Pepper would like that"

"You're out of your mind, y'know that right"

"No. She even invited him up in her apartment, Rhodey. She likes him. I'm sure."

"So you're some sort of love expert now?"

"Mmhmm!"

"So Mr. Love guru... you're not gonna do something? Y'know, Before she gets serious with that guy? For God's sake, Tony. You like this girl. If they're on a date now, you should do something before it's too late. You can just-"

"Because I can't! I don't! That's not me!" Tony exclaimed. I little louder than he intended that he even took the attention of everyone at the party. 

"Im-..." Tony huffed. "I'm not the guy who kisses you and you kiss him back and just love happily ever after. I'm not the guy who you introduce to your friends. I'm not the guy you invite up to your apartment in the middle of the night. I'm not the guy you take home to your family and make plans for the future with!" Tony swallowed a breath of air, "...I'm not the guy who gets the woman of his dreams."

The strain in Tony's eyes was undeniable. Was he upset? Angry? Disappointed? Confused? Even Rhodey couldn't figure him out. Rhodey felt every sting in his words. The fact is Tony never looked down on himself before, and this... Rhodey just knew he was broken beyond repair.

Tony dropped the bottle on the floor as he sat back. He held his head high, looking up. He forced tears to come back from where they came from. Rhodey could not do anything but watch his best friend fight the battle in his head. One he needed to sort all by himself. 

"I'm the guy who charms every woman he sees into sleeping with him." Tony finally looked back at Rhodey, and tears fell from his eyes. "...Im the guy who enjoys one night stands. I'm the guy who doesn't call her back in the morning. That's who I am, Rhodey."

Tony forced a smile despite the pain he was in. It was his best defense, but now even smiling had betrayed him. His tears won't stop, nor does his heart from beating for Pepper.

"I'm... I'm the jerk who- Who can't tell her I love her... because I'm the guy who needs to back off . He's a million times better for her than me. I'm the guy who doesn't even deserve a chance... Because I'm the guy who doesn't deserve her."

Tony stood up and left with everyone lost for words. Not uttering a single word as he took each step out of his mansion. Every single soul shocked to hear how he had felt about himself all along. 

Tony just drove away. His mind fixated on how much he loved her. On how much he wanted to be a better person for her... On how much he wanted her to know. He kept driving and driving, picking up his phone, dialing to call the person he needed to talk to the most at that very moment. 

Everyone wants a happy ending... 

"Hey, Mr. Stark. I was surprised when I got your call. I just brought Pepper home. So what's this urgent thing you have to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you know this... She's allergic to strawberries. She likes her coffee with almond milk and no sugar. She likes to eat any chocolate with a warm milk. Specially when she's on her period. She likes red wine so much. She will not tell you this but always order an extra fries. She reads a lot, so don't disturb her when she's reading. She loves to go the museums and art galleries. She loves paintings and she loves to talk about them. Pepper is my best friend and the best woman I know... Daniel, I'm in love with her. So please, take care of her... Don't ever hurt her."

But it doesn't always roll that way.  
================================  
End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

===================================

"Tangled with another's eyes...Never mind, you were never mine"-  
Lifetime by Ben&Ben

===================================

"HmHmHmmmn"

"Someone's in a good mood?"

Pepper looked up from her laptop to find Tony seated on a stool in front of her. He was in his usual mess of a look. His hair was all disheveled and his beard was poorly trimmed. His clothes were covered with grease and some drops of blood from a cut he got from the careless use of his tools. Nothing major, nor fatal. She guessed he haven't taken a bath since the previous day again. 

"As a matter of fact, yes I am in a good mood, but Mr. Stark, we need to get you clean up"

"You’ll give me a bath? Scrub my back or other things? I'll allow it" 

Tony's playful smirks had returned since his talk with Daniel. It's been a month. He had not spoken to Pepper about Daniel, the cruise, nor his real feelings about her ever since that day. 

It was as if it never happened, or at least, it was what Tony wanted it to seem like. But for a man who cannot forget, Tony endured everyday knowing the distance between him and Pepper grew bigger and bigger.

"I think you can do that on your own, Mr. Stark. Please do. I'll prepare you a change of clothes and some warm tea." Pepper stood and left, with Tony just smiling against her back. 

A view he grew fond of. The only view he could afford to watch.

He was never a man who shows vulnerability, and so Pepper started to believe the cruise was really just a spur of the moment. 

With each day that Tony endured, Pepper believed. More and more. Until she had convinced herself it meant nothing. That Tony was not a man who'd make a move on anyone.

That She was not special.

===================================

"Where are we going tonight?" Pepper asked as she clipped in the seatbelt. He started the engine and offered her a rose for the evening. Everything was going well for Pepper and Daniel. 

"I'm taking you to an art gallery opening." Daniel said proudly. 

Just from hearing the words art and gallery, Pepper felt the rush in her body.

"Really?! I love paintings. Oh god! I can't wait!"

They headed for the art gallery opening, and Pepper had a great time just appreciating the colors and shapes in paintings and sculptures. Each held great and deep meaning behind each brush strokes and carvings, and nothing fascinated Pepper more than a creative mind. 

("Buy it, store it") Pepper remembered. His voice lingered in her mind.

The years they collected modern art together. He never really paid attention to discussing what each artist meant with their work. For him, each piece of art meant another thing entirely based of who's looking. 

It fascinated her how different their views are, and yet she enjoyed his company.

"Pepper," Daniel snapped her out. She had been staring at a painting of a man standing from a distance. 

"Yes?" Pepper asked, trying not to look like she spaced out.

"Would you like to go for dinner now? I made a reservation for us"

===================================

Daniel brought Pepper to a 5-star restaurant. Daniel made sure to get only the best for Pepper Potts. The best restaurant. The best meal. The best red wine. He made sure everything was perfect for Pepper Potts, keeping in mind the tips he received a while back.

"That is delicious" Pepper commented after taking a sip of the red wine that Daniel picked.

"Well, I had a feeling you love red wine so of course I had to pick the best", Daniel said proudly. 

Pepper could not help but feel impressed with Daniel. He knew exactly what she wanted. The night was nearly perfect. 

The art...  
The meal...  
The man.

/A few days later/

"Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony asked as he placed down his screwdriver. It was nearly noon and Pepper was nowhere in sight. 

Tony began to worry, but then he remembered that he turned off any non-urgent notifications before he started working. He just didn't want to get any distraction. Blocking Pepper off was not in his mind.

"J, do I have any messages from Ms. Potts?"

"Yes, sir. She had left you 1 voice mail at 8:53 this morning. Would you like me to play it?"

"Oh come on, J! You know anything Pepper is urgent. Gotta remember to make that a protocol" He whined, mumbling the last part as a mental note. 

He was upset for missing out on Pepper's message for 2 hours, and the fact that she skipped work made him uneasy.

"Yes, play it".

"Hi Tony, uhm... I can't go to work today. I just... I don't feel well. I just need to take this day off. I'll forward to you any important documents for today. I'm really sorry", the voice mail ended.

"There are other files attached to the mail nor any documents forwarded, sir", JARVIS said.

"Pepper is sick" Tony stood up and left everything he was working on. He marched upstairs without a second thought.

===================================

"Mmmm" Pepper groaned. 

She was curled up on her couch, hogging a blanket. Her cramps was beyond tolerable. She had already taken some medicine and used warm compress but nothing worked. She was still in too much pain.

Suddenly, a knock.

Pepper used every ounce of her strength and walked to the door, asking who it was but no one answered. She opened the door and standing there was Daniel.

"Hey! I told you, I'm fine. Oh god! You shouldn't have bothered to come here."

"I know you said you're fine, but I have to be here... Also, chocolates! I also brought some warm milk. Your ultimate cure, right?"

Pepper giggled, stepping aside to let Daniel in. 

===================================

("You're eating chocolates with warm milk in the middle of the day? It's that time of the month, huh?")

“That jerk would have made fun of me by now. Damn pervert”, Pepper said to herself. She remembered the countless times Tony told her that milk and chocolate was like a gigantic signal for him to know that it is 'that' time of the month. 

"Is this milk warm enough for you? I can heat it up"  
Daniel made everything sound ok. No gross jokes. No inappropriate comments. 

He was the perfect gentleman. A man of any woman's dream. 

Pepper cozied in Daniel's arms. Just letting herself be close enough to Daniel. There was no denying, Daniel was a great man for her. 

"Pepper..." 

"Mhm?"

"I know we're not rushing into anything... But I really like you. I'm just wondering if we can be together now? Y'know... Uhm... Officially?"

Pepper sat up, looked at the pleading eyes of the honest man in front of her. She thought of the possible future she’ll have with this man. Everything made her think of a peaceful life with him.  
Being with Daniel, there would be no drama. No headaches. 

No lies. 

He was a knight in shining armor. He was the happily ever after. 

Her heart could not lie. There was no future with Tony. No hope. No chances. If she'll make a winning bet, Daniel was the obvious choice. 

"Daniel... Daniel, I-"

A knock...

"Uhm... Hold that thought. I'll just--", Pepper stood up and excused herself. Daniel watched her. Patiently. Willingly. 

Pepper opened the door to a surprise she never would have guessed... Tony.

"Hey Pep!" Tony greeted with much excitement in his voice. He was in his AC/DC shirt and faded jeans, but his smile was so wide and his eyes sparkled. 

"Tony? What are-" 

"You said you're sick. I mean, that's code for bring you something good, isn't it?" He pulled up two paper bags and a coffee-filled cup. 

But then, Tony shifted his gaze and saw Daniel watching them.

"Oh... I..." Tony instantly felt his throat dried up and tightened. It was hard for him to even breathe, more so, to talk. 

"Well this is awkward. Sorry. I really thought you were sick. I hope I didn't disturb you two in the middle of something. I'm just... I'm gonna leave now"

Tony handed the paper bag to Pepper, waved at Daniel with a forced grin, and marched to the stairs in a hurry. As quick as he could.

A month. He thought he was ready to see her with another man, but he was wrong. He felt the sting on his chest, his eyes blurred, his ears rang. It was as painful as the day he let her go.

He just needed to get away.

===================================

Watching Tony left in such a hurry, Pepper just stood there. She kept her eyes on Tony. Watching as he took long steps. 

While thinking,  
The man behind her was the sure win...  
And the man who left in such a hurry was the gamble.

Her mind raced. Her spirit broke. Her heart confused. The way she turns could lead to the future she would have. The risk. She didn't knew if she could take it... And so she closed the door.

===================================

"Fuck... fuck... fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" he kept cursing almost as fast as his heart was beating. 

Broken... Tony was once again broken. He then realized that no amount of time was gonna make him ready. To admit defeat. To give her away. 

Tony held his head strongly. The grip on his hair was painful, but it was not close to the pain that was striking his chest.

"Get a grip", he said. "Get a Fucking Grip!"

He wrapped himself in his arms, breathing as deep as he could.  
Pleading to himself that he calm down.

"It's ok. She's happy now". He tried to convince himself. To fool his heart that he was happy just to find her happy.  
Maybe. Hopefully.

Tony took one last breath of air before he got on his feet, scratching his head for a breakdown he never expected from himself. 

"Tomorrow, I'll be ok. I'll just drink this off. Go to some party. Or bar. Find some woman or women. Tomorrow, this would mean nothing to me." Tony chuckled, knowing all that was a lie. Just a blissful lie to keep him from facing the fact that he never deserve to be with the only woman he fell in love with.

A blissful lie that protected him ever since the day he realized Pepper was the only woman he'll have his eyes on. 

For Tony... It's time to pretend again.

He took steps towards his car, but he heard a voice that made him froze on his spot. 

"Really? Drinks? Party? Women? That's your plan? Why am I not surprised?" 

"P-Pepper?!"

Tony felt his hair rise. His mind immediately questioned how much Pepper saw. His breakdown. Everything.  
"What are you- Why are you here?"

"You ran off... I-..." Pepper hesitated. She troubled her mind to find the reason, but there was no logical explanation why she ran after him. 

"I don't know why I'm here, Tony."

"You're not feeling well. You have your boyfriend upstairs. You shouldn't be here." Tony held Pepper by her arms, stepping close to her and pulling her to his body. 

"You're right... I shouldn't be." She said, but despite admitting her mistake, she felt her body melt in Tony's arms. Something that never happens when it's Daniel. When its anybody else.

"You should take care of yourself more, Potts. You know how my life goes into haywire when you're not around?"

Pepper let out a soft laugh, one that Tony enjoyed hearing the most. "I don't even think you can tie your shoes without me at this point."

"I think I'd make a week"

"Really?" Pepper took strength back into her own feet, but Tony kept a hold of her.

"Mhm... but I wouldn't want that."

For a brief moment, the world stopped. They were just lost in each others eyes. The smile on their faces could not compare to anyone else.

("Tomorrow, I'll be ok. I'll just drink this off. Go to some party. Or bar. Find some woman or women. Tomorrow, this would mean nothing to me.") Pepper remembered. 

She pushed Tony off, blinking as fast as she could as if that would remove the trance she was in.

"You-- tomorrow."

"What?" Tony was lost. confused. They were ok. Suddenly, Pepper was uttering words he couldn't make sense of.

"What me? Tomorrow?"

Pepper took a deep breath, "Tomorrow, this means nothing to you. Right... That's what you said. Just like everything else, right? God! You're hopeless." 

Pepper turned her back against Tony, nursing the tears that formed in her eyes. For a moment, much like when they were in the boat, she believed. She thought she could believe again.

She held her hand against her mouth, forcing it to remain shut, not to make a single sound. But only one listened to her request, she swallowed each sob that she wanted to make. As payment, her tears kept coming.

He was facing her back again. A view he grew fond of. 

'Pepper' her name rang in his ears.  
'Pepper, please...' his mind rampaged. Begging him to speak  
'Pepper, I beg you... please... Look at me!'

Out of his will, he gave in. Tony grabbed Pepper's hand.

"Pepper, wait!" 

Tony pulled her back, and he was shattered when he saw Pepper crying. 

"No, Tony! I'm done! Just let me go! Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, Pepper!"

"Why?! Why can't you?! What do you want from me?!”

Tony released Pepper's hand just in time for his tears to flow out of his eyes, something that took Pepper by surprise.

"...You" Tony huffed. He covered his mouth hoping he could contain it again, but he couldn't. It was too much. Finally, he let go...

"You, Pepper. You!!! Don't you get it? I don’t want anything 'from' you. I want YOU! For fuck's sake, Pepper Potts! I'm in love with you!"

=====================  
End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said it was the end of it for them. But would they rather live in a Blissful Lie, or a doubtful truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry for the wait. I kinda lost inspiration to write for the last months. I know I cut at the worst time. SO SO SORRY!!! I recommend rereading the last few chapters cuz some quotes here would be pulled from there. 
> 
> Anyway, here is the last chapter of Blissful Lie. I hope you enjoy it.

=======================================================================

"Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?  
Was it the wrong time, what if we tried giving in a little more  
To the warmth we had before?" (Lifetime by Ben&Ben)

=======================================================================

("You, Pepper. You!!! Don't you get it? I don’t want anything 'from' you. I want YOU! For fuck's sake, Pepper Potts! I'm in love with you!")

His words. His words lingered in her mind. It's been days. She avoided him. to see him. to hear him. to even think of him, But it would be a lie to say she has succeeded. She prayed, she played, but nothing.

"What is this?", Tony asked as Pepper placed down a sealed envelope on his table. For some reasons, Pepper could not look him in the eye, and Tony started to feel uneasy."Potts, I'm asking you. What is this?". The air between them had never been that dense. Pepper had not gone to work for days, and suddenly, she did but with an unbearable news for Tony.

"My resignation" she said As tony feared.

Tony picked it up, opened it with a grimmace and read it. With each letter written, Tony felt his world crashing and breaking. He had never needed anyone like he needed Pepper, both professionally and personally. This was what he feared the most. What he knew could be the consequence of his little breakdown.

To Love her meant to lose her.

He knew, but he hoped that some stubborness could buy him some time.

"If I say no?"

Hearing him, Pepper sighed. She was well aware of how he could and would act. She never expected it to be easy, but she hoped that pleading and playing some heart strings would work. After all, he did confess to having feelings for her.

"Please don't make this hard for me. I can't work for you anymore, Tony."

"Why?"

She begged in her mind that he would not ask that question. She couldn't bear to tell him it was because of her own fears. Because of her own insecurities and queries. The what ifs in her mind was beyong her control.

"Because you won't be objective with me if you have feelings for me." 

Pepper Potts. The woman that could keep her composure and professionalism even under pressure. even in the brink of death. She came up with a simple excuse that made Tony suspect nothing. Little did he know of Pepper's real concerns.

"Yes, I can. You know me. Pep, I like you but that doesn't mean there's any changes that will happen. I am still that jerk of a boss you know. I can pretend like nothing's up. It's easy. I've been doing it all my life. relationship or family, what's the difference? I promise you, nothing will change."

"Well, I can't. If it's easy for you then congrats, but I'm sorry, Mr. Stark... but that's the end of it for us." She no longer gave him the room to come up with anything clever to say. She closed the door between them.

A Month had passed, Tony and Pepper had lived separate lives. Tony questioned how he managed to survive without Pepper keeping him in line. But everyday, he remembered her. Everyday, he missed her. Everyday, he wished he had a chance. But as he promise, he kept pretending. Everything and every way he could to make everyone see how nothing had changed. He was engulfed with running Stark Industries, parties, galas, events, everything he could possibly think of. Everything the public expected from him. 

Everyday, he smiled. 

For Pepper, Daniel proved to her everyday that he was serious about her. How he paid attention to every detail. How his eyes were watching every detail of her. How his ears heard every word that came out of her mouth. 

Things that she never imagined Tony would do.

~Tony never looked at her.  
~Tony only heard what he wanted to hear.  
~Tony would not take her seriously.

As aware as she was that all these were lies, She convinced herself that these were the truth.

Because a blissful lie was better than a doubtful truth.

She tried her hardest. She tried to be happy. To be the best girlfriend to Daniel. Balancing the tension of trying to find a new profession and her new relationship. She tried. She tried not to think of him. She tried to not be affected with every news, every photo, every rumors that mentioned the name of Tony Stark. 

And everyday, she smiled. She tried to.

"And here's your favorite. Coffee with Almond milk and no sugar. Just the way you like it", Daniel placed down a cup of coffee on her countertop. "I gotta say. This is delicious. You have a great taste", he said as he leaned closer and kissed her, but as she tasted the coffee...

"It taste great, right?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you told me about this blend"

"I did?" she wondered.

("I don't like almond milk. Why do you even make coffee like this?")

("Just try it and stop complaining, Tony! It taste good"

She remembered. 

How he would contradict everything she said and did. She doubted before if he only complained to annoy her because it had worked so well, and she didn't know how much she would miss that feeling.

but more so, she remembered that it was him. 

"I thought-", Pepper muttered. She could not help but to only associate her memory to Tony, and so she began to wonder... 

more and more everyday.

["I'm taking you to an art gallery opening."]

("Buy it, store it")

Everything...Down to every detail.

["Well, I had a feeling you love red wine so of course I had to pick the best"]

To every moment...

["I know you said you're fine, but I have to be here... Also, chocolates! I also brought some warm milk. Your 

ultimate cure, right?"]

("You're eating chocolates with warm milk in the middle of the day? It's that time of the month, huh?")

Everything led back to him.

"Are you ok? You've been spacing out all morning?" Daniel commented, noticing the uneasiness in Pepper's eyes.

"I just-, I'm just thinking. Don't worry, it's nothing."

She said it was nothing but since that day, Pepper had been thinking. She had taken notice of everything Daniel was, and everything he wasn't. It became harder and harder for her not to see the bigger picture. The things Daniel knew. The way he did everything. Pepper could not shake off the feeling that she was missing a part of it.

Until one day...

"I've always wanted to try this place", Pepper said as she took her seat. "I heard everything on their menu is great"

"For someone with a sweet tooth? Yeah." Daniel checked out the menu and so did Pepper. 

"I think I'll have this one." Pepper pointed out on a cake but Daniel immediately shook his head.

"Nu-uh! Can't have it. It may look so good, but it's not good for you, Potts"

"What? Why?! I love cakes, and a slice wont ruin my life"

"That thing has strawberries. You're allergic" Daniel sat back, skimming thru the menu again. What he didn't notice was Pepper placed down the one she was holding, and the smile on her face had disappeared.

"I never told you that" she mumbled.

"What?" Daniel looked up, seeing the confusion in Pepper's eyes.

"I never told you that." She repeated. "I'm sure."

"What do you mean? You did. Remember?"

"No. Ok. if I did, then when?"

"that time-, This is crazy. What are you getting at?"

She took a deep breath, realizing how Daniel avoided the question. "I thought I was overthinking everything. I thought I was imagining things. But all the things you've been doing... Daniel, I never told you any of those. The milk almond, I never made one for you. The chocolate with warm milk, that was the first time I ever told you I was having my period 'cuz I was not very comfortable with you before that. We barely knew each other back then. And now, my strawberry allergies... I have never told you that. I never got the chance to."

"Pepper. You told me those things. This is basic knowledge about you. Everyone knows this"

"not everyone. Daniel, Be honest with me... How did you know all those things?"

"Pepper, I-... can we just-", Daniel signed. "Fine... A friend of yours told me."

"Who?", she asked. But her mind could only thing of one person who could have noted all of those things. One person who she spent so much time with that privacy no longer mattered between them. That one person who she served that blend of coffee a thousand time. That person who made fun of all her whims when it was an unpleasant day for her. That one person who forgot that she was allergic to strawberries so many times, that he had used every inch of his genius brain to finally make a mental note of it.

She prayed she was wrong, but she wasn't.

"Tony" Daniel muttered. "Tony Stark told me all those things"

Lost for words. Frozen. She remembered everything and every day. She wanted to be shocked, to be disappointed that her boyfriend used someone else's knowledge about her. But those didn't matter. She could not stop her heart from leaping. Because the only thing that mattered to her at that moment..."He knew all those things? he-, he knew?"

as painful as it was, Daniel saw the change in Pepper's eyes. She looked at him a thousand times, but she never looked at him the way her eyes sparkled at that moment. Daniel held her hand, and admitted to himself that he was defeated. 

"He knew so much more... and I think, I know one more thing about you now"

Daniel swallowed the tension that built up on his throat as his tear well up in his eyes. Despite the pain, Despite how much he begged the skies that she saw him the way she saw Tony... Daniel Smiled.  
**************************************************************  
"I hate this" Tony complained as he slammed the door of his car shut. He came from a party. Covered with booze. Dizzy as all hell. He walked towards his front porch, only to see the person he never thought of seeing again.

"Potts", her name escaped his lips.

"Mr. Stark", and Pepper paid him with the gratitude of letting him hear her say his name again.

He blinked and blinked, but the woman in front of her did not disappear. Her presence was proven even more when she walked towards him. 

He looked away. 

"Until when are you not gonna look at me when I'm looking at you?"

Tony took a deep breath, attempting to control his emotions. his heart. He missed her so much. He could and would wrap her in a warm embrace if given the chance. The battle between his longing, his love against thinking that she didn't want him was unbearable. But maybe, just maybe, a breath would be enough. Just enough to give him strength to look her in the eyes and ask "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make you pay your debt. You owe me, remember?"

"For what?"

Pepper could not help but to smile. She missed him, and just seeing and hearing had made her more happy than she ever thought she'd be. 

"Pretending."

"oh... you mean the cruise? So how do you want me to pay up? Cash? a favor?"

"You can say a favor... but the cruise is not all you owe me for. You owe so much more."

"Really? What else then?" 

"we made a deal."

"A deal? I don't remember"

"Yes, a deal. A promise... but I guess we can call that quits. We both failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't we both promise? We said after the cruise... we would stop pretending?"

"We did."

"No, we didn't." Pepper bit her lip, holding back her tears. "Tony, I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I'm fine. That I don't think of you. Tony, I can't pretend that you and I-, that us-, that this!" She struggled, but she would not let anything stand in their way anymore. "Tony, I just... Tony, I'm in love-"

But she was not given the chance to speak. 

because at that moment, there was no need for words. It became clearer and clearer. He saw her and she trusted him. Every question, every query, every doubt, every what if... gone.

As their lips touched. As they felt each other's warmth. As they held each other as close and as firm to their hearts content, just forgetting the world that surrounded and questioned them, both Tony and Pepper knew...

No more holding back...  
No more fears and doubts...  
No more pretending...

and most of all, as blissful as it may seem...

No more lies.  
=====================================================  
THE END

Thank you for reading- KaoruShin


End file.
